Cotidiano
by MTBlack
Summary: Sukka Week 2012 Compartirlo todo: la paz, el odio, el amor, la guerra. Todos los días, toda la vida.
1. Reencuentro

_Para Bell-Star porque Miss Caps Lock se merecía algo y pensé que Sukka sería un bonito regalo. Compi tuitera, espero que te guste :)_

* * *

**Sukka Week**

**Day 1 ****Prompt: Reunion**

**Reencuentro**

* * *

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se ven? -pregunta una.

-Algo así como diez meses, creo -responde la otra y Suki presta atención, tiene un presentimiento de que sabe de que hablan sus compañeras Kyoshi.

-Guau, es mucho tiempo -admite la primera-. Yo no sé si podría soportarlo tanto tiempo... -Y se alejan de la puerta que comunica la cubierta con el interior del barco, probablemente con la intención de ver desde una mejor posición el último ocaso en el mar antes de llegar a la capital del Polo Sur.

Durante días, Suki ha insistido tanto que el sol reflejado sobre el mar y los hielos eternos es un espectáculo maravilloso que las guerreras han salido incluso antes que ella para presenciarlo. Porque Sokka se lo ha descrito innumerables veces y le ha prometido que es incluso mejor que los banquetes de Zuko y el rey Kuei juntos; es obvio que si Sokka cree que algo es mejor que la comida es porque debe ser realmente bueno. Múltiples veces, Suki ha prometido no perderse el atardecer en su primer viaje al sur, sin embargo ahora sin darse cuenta, al quedar rezagada, está a punto de perdérselo. Pero no puede evitarlo, algo en las palabras de su amiga la obliga a recostarse contra la pared de acero. Necesita algo de lo que aferrarse porque de repente todo le da vueltas.

Diez meses. ¿Sólo diez meses? ¿En serio? Se siente casi como una eternidad. Pero debían de ser diez meses; tras la fiesta post-guerra en Ba Sing Se y el atentado contra Zuko ellas tres formaron la guardia principal cuando Mai lo pidió, por lo que desde aquel entonces, y tras una discusión bastante acalorada no había visto a Sokka (y casi que había perdido la noción del tiempo) Así que en su primer descanso, cuando al fin se gozaba algo de tranquilidad en el Palacio Real y Zuko casi que les había ordenado que dejaran de seguirlo a todos lados y que fueran a donde quisieran, fue que Suki sugirió el Polo Sur. Porque Hakoda había pedido que Sokka volviera a casa para planear la reconstrucción y quería verlo y, bueno, si nadie más tenía planes, ¿por qué no? Era la única nación que les quedaba por conocer.

¿Pero realmente ha pasado tan poco tiempo? Diez meses, solo diez meses, porque los siente al menos como dos años. Porque casi no puede recordar sus enormes ojos azules iluminándose cuando la ven, cuantos centímetros los separan en altura ni como se sienten las manos de él sobre su piel; todo lo tiñe su memoria y sabe que no debe confiarse de eso. Su estadía en la Roca Hirviente vuelve algunos recuerdos más terroríficos de lo que son y convierte a otros en su mente le provee para ayudarla a olvidar otras escenas menos agradables.

Regresa sobre sus pasos casi sin darse cuenta y entra en la habitación que comparte con sus amigas. Cierra la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí y se observa atentamente en el espejo colgando junto a la puerta. El rostro sin maquillaje, el cuerpo sin el traje de Guerrera, solo con las simples ropas de una viajera. Ella no nota diferencia alguna, pero él quizás sí y se le hace un nudo en el estómago y se le cierra la garganta. Pero de repente y despacito una voz que suena mucho a la de Zuko recita: _la ausencia es al amor lo que el fuego al aire, apaga al pequeño y aviva el grande. _

Y cierra los ojos con ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Las ganas de ver a Sokka comienzan a inundarla con la misma intensidad de momentos antes cuando corría a ver el sol ponerse sobre un blanco puro y un azul interminable. Y piensa lo mucho que desea ver si se ha puesto más alto, más robusto; si finalmente se ha dejado crecer la barba como amenazó en infinidad de cartas. Nunca ha tenido tiempo de pensar porque nunca han planeado un encuentro pero esta vez es como si su cerebro no pudiera callarse y como si solo pudiera darle malas noticias. Una risita tonta se le escapa preguntándose si se verá más guapo mientras trata de no pensar en lo que él dirá al verla.

¿Se percatará de las cicatrices en el cuello? ¿Querrá asesinar a Zuko por un par de quemaduras en sus piernas? (Gajes del oficio, gajes de querer entrenar con un maestro fuego que no sabe darse por vencido) ¿Le dirá que está tan bella como siempre? ¿Que no importan las ojeras de innumerables noches de guardia, o el par de kilos perdidos por la presión constante y las amenazas de peligro inminente; que el cabello largo le sienta mejor y que el color que le da el sol de la Nación del Fuego a su piel le sienta muy bien a sus ojos azules siempre brillantes, y que él siempre la querrá? ¿Le dirá algo remotamente parecido a eso? ¿O la mirará y no reconocerá la chica que dejó en Ba Sing Se casi un año atrás? ¿Y tendrán que volver a empezar todo de cero? O peor, ¿él se volverá distante y la apartará como aquella vez, más lejana aún, en el Paso de la Serpiente?

Y otra vez, como por providencia divina, la voz que repite: _la ausencia es al amor lo que el aire al fuego, apaga el pequeño y aviva el grande_. Y se vuelve un mantra, y sale de la habitación y sube a cubierta con la frase en los labios.

-La ausencia es al amor lo que el aire al fuego, apaga el pequeño y aviva el grande. La ausencia es al amor lo que el aire al fuego, apaga el pequeño y aviva el grande -Le sonríe a sus amigas que se vuelven a verla con el sol destellando sus rayos moribundos sobre ellas y se acerca casi corriendo a la barandilla, porque no quiere perderse el espectáculo más promocionado de su vida. Porque con solo posar sus ojos en él se da cuenta que es algo grande, magnífico, impresionante. Y le late el corazón desbocado, y solo lo puede relacionar con aquel instante en que lo vio en la Bahía de la Luna Llena buscando la manera de cruzar el Paso y no podía creerlo.

Y empieza a reír y se le escapan lágrimas también; ansiedad, miedo, nervios y excitación se mezclan en su interior. Y las chicas la miran al principio sorprendidas pero luego comprenden, en el amor siempre hay un poco de locura.

* * *

Sokka otea el horizonte sentado sobre una roca en la nieve. Se lleva las rodillas al pecho y las rodea con los brazos; el sol se está poniendo, pero no despega la vista del océano. No puede soportar que pase un día más sin ver el barco que trae a Suki cortando las olas hasta el puerto solitario. Pero no llega y los minutos pasan y el frío empieza a traspasar la ropa y suspira. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Sokka gruñe por dentro. Hay una ansiedad en su interior que no lo deja en paz. Necesita que el día acabe y que el maldito barco esté en el puerto y Suki atrapada en un abrazo. Porque para ser honesto, Sokka no desea estar con nadie en ese momento si no es Suki. Y frunce los labios porque teme que vaya a escapársele un grito de frustración por no poder estrecharla entre los brazos y nunca dejarla ir. Será cursi y todo, pero es lo único que siente ganas de hacer en ese momento. Demasiado tiempo han estado separados, ya está harto de las cartas, de intentar retener su sonrisa en la memoria el tiempo que le lleva leer las respuestas porque es difícil concentrarse en eso y seguir sus aventuras con el Señor del Fuego que puede verla todos los días y que ni siquiera la trata como ella merece. Porque Zuko es un tonto, bueno, para nada que no sabe cuidarse solo; porque si supiera Suki probablemente hubiera viajado con él al Polo Sur y no hubiera antepuesto sus deberes para con la Nación del Fuego. Patea la nieve con furia y se tira hacia atrás.

Está molesto con todos, y aún más con Gran Pakku, quien ese día parece haberse ensañado con él cargándolo de trabajo. Pakku es quien se encarga de la construcción de los sitios importantes, y la noche anterior ha pedido por Sokka especialmente. Por lo que ese día el pobre chico ha pasado la mañana y gran parte de la tarde llevando y trayendo materiales para reparar algo o darle el detalle final a alguna construcción en particular.

-_No todo puede surgir del hielo, muchacho_, -le repetía con una sonrisa burlona el anciano cada vez que lo veía pasar con el ceño fruncido y sudado. En lugar de haber estado planeando una sorpresa para Suki, había pasado casi todo el día transpirando y soportando las burlas del anciano, a quien todos consideraban el monumento de la perseverancia solo por seguir enamorado casi cien años de la misma mujer.

-Eso es obsesión, damas y caballeros, no perseverancia -le explica a la nada y lanza nieve al agua sin levantarse del lugar.

El anciano, sin saberlo había arruinado el plan que tenía de preparar algo romántico para Suki. Había pensado en algo que involucrara velas, algunas bebidas, una cena deliciosa y algún que otro arrumaco. Pero para darle forma a la pobre idea que tenía en mente necesitaba tiempo y el viejo se lo había arrebatado sin miramientos. Y lo peor de todo es que durante el almuerzo Kanna había tratado de convencerlo que la idea de Pakku había sido que no tuviera tiempo de pensar. Porque según ella, Pakku sabía lo que era la ansiedad de la espera, cómo tu propia mente puede estar en tu contra, y bla, bla, bla. Sokka había salido de la casa con su plato de comida y terminado el almuerzo solo en el futuro cuartel para la Orden del Loto Blanco.

Y ahora se pone de pie de un salto; por mucho que le pese, se da cuenta que el anciano tiene razón y se apresta a mantenerse ocupado en las últimas horas que le quedan. Está decidido a no dejar que su cerebro hable porque por lo poco que ha empezado a decir, no se viene nada bueno. Corre frenéticamente hasta el muelle y se sube en uno de los botes amarrados. Rápidamente y haciendo caso omiso de las voces que lo llaman se hace a la mar. Cuando ha puesto una buena distancia entre él y la costa, se gira de cara al océano, mete los remos en el bote y otea nuevamente el horizonte. Suspira. Nada. Frustrado, se echa sobre el piso del bote y contempla el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, observándolo cambiar de color.

Sus ojos están fijos en el firmamento, pero realmente no lo ve. Su mente maneja cifras en ese momento, no colores. Diez meses, catorce días y tres horas. Esa es exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que hace que no ve a Suki.

Recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez, y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que suavizara su expresión con él. Había sido un patán, pero supo enmendar las cosas. Y cómo luego lo había sorprendido en el Paso de la Serpiente, como se le había acelerado el corazón sin que pudiera controlarlo; guardaba el mejor de los recuerdos de ese encuentro. Ni hablar de cuando la vio en la prisión de la Roca Hirviente, nunca pensó que un lugar así pudiera brindarle una alegría semejante.

Un poco tristemente sonríe cuando rememora lo hermosa que se veía cuando se despidieron, a pesar de que habían discutido apenas unas horas antes y que todavía tenía la mirada severa. Y se le eriza la piel al acordarse del beso apasionado que fue su despedida, como las manos de ella se aferraban a él y como él mismo la había estrechado contra sí, queriendo extender ese instante para siempre. Al diablo con el oxígeno, realmente no era tan necesario.

Pero finalmente ella fue la que se alejo para estudiarlo atentamente. Quería memorizarlo porque era incierto su próximo encuentro, y aunque no vaya a admitírselo a nadie, a Sokka se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas mientras recuerda como le brillaban a Suki las pupilas azules tanto tiempo atrás. Y se le hace un nudo en el estómago mientras la vuelve a escuchar decir que no se pierda, que ahora la tribu lo necesita, de la misma forma que Zuko y Mai la necesitan a ella y a las guerreras; pero que ella, Suki, siempre lo va a necesitar, porque es una guerrera pero también es una chica. Y como en aquel entonces, con esa confesión alborotada más propia de él que de ella, Sokka siente que se le hincha el corazón y que está perdidamente enamorado de ella y que no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni cuantos kilómetros haya en medio porque siempre la va a querer.

Pero la voz perniciosa de Pakku le corrompe los pensamientos. _Sin embargo la gente cambia. Tú eres un ejemplo perfecto. ¿Acaso no decías que las chicas no podían ser guerreras?_

Sokka se lleva las manos a la cabeza, quizás debería tirarse en el agua helada y acabar con el hilo de pensamientos tan desesperanzadores pero la idea no es de las mejores y queda en el lugar autotorturándose.

¿Y qué si ella se daba cuenta que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con ella? ¿Si pensaba que en realidad no había cambiado? ¿Qué tal si en verdad venía a decirle que ya no quería estar más con él, porque se daba cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro o… porque había conocido a alguien más? ¿Qué tal si a ella, como a Kanna, Katara y a Pakku le disgustaba verlo con barba?

Angustiado, se incorpora en el bote y mira hacia la costa. Aunque ya está casi oscuro del todo todavía puede ver apenas el muelle del que ha salido. Perjura y levanta un puño, amenazador, al cielo. El agua lo ha llevado aún más lejos por lo que tardaría por lo menos una hora y media en regresar, y no podría afeitarse antes de que llegue el navío…

Por fin las fichas empiezan a caerle y se gira. Inmediatamente empieza a gritar y a saltar, balanceando peligrosamente su embarcación. Agita los brazos y vuelve a darse cuenta que es inútil. El barco de la Nación del Fuego todavía está lejos como para que puedan escucharlo aunque quizás el vigía lo haya visto. Pero sabe que no debe confiarse; se sienta de nuevo, toma aire, acomoda los remos y empieza a remar con una energía tal que en menos de una hora está a tan poca distancia de Suki que casi puede sentirla.

* * *

Las chicas, ahora en el puente de mando, continúan contemplando el paisaje, que por momentos se vuelve peligroso por la cantidad de icebergs que pueblan las aguas. Hablan de nada en particular; Suki ha contagiado a las otras dos de su ansiedad y por momentos no hacen más que reírse y pegar grititos; no pueden esperar a que su líder se reúna con su amor. El capitán les ha dicho que al menos en dos horas más llegarán y ya comienzan a ver destellos de luz en la distancia, por lo que permanecen en cubierta; además, la noche promete estrellas y están dispuestas a verlas cuando unos gritos desesperados les interrumpen la conversación.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Suki! ¡Suki! ¡Capitán! ¡Teniente! ¡Timonero! ¡Suki! ¡Suki! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Oigan! ¡Marineros! ¡Suki! ¡Aquí abajo! ¡Suki! ¡Oigan!

La mitad de la tripulación se abalanza hacia las barandillas de popa sobresaltada por el griterío, y las chicas corren con ellos. Suki se sube a la barandilla porque sabe que solo una persona puede gritar de esa manera, solo una persona puede haber remado casi dos horas para verla, solo una persona puede comprender perfectamente el malestar que siente y acabar con él.

Allí, en el agua, bien frente al barco, que a duras penas y con gran trabajo han logrado dejar quieto, alejándose y volviendo a chocar contra el casco hay un botecito de madera y Sokka en él, ansioso, y eufórico al descubrirla.

Y Suki, como aquella vez en la Roca Hirviente cuando no lo pensó y lo besó, vuelve a no pensar y abraza la idea de lanzarse sobre él. Porque nunca ha pensado en encontrarlo cuando lo encuentra. Porque sus reencuentros son así, inesperados y especiales.

-¡Mas vale que me atrapes, eh! –Grita y la cara de Sokka, antes sonriente, al descubrir sus intenciones termina descompuesta; pero cuando ella ya está en el aire recupera la compostura y la recibe en los brazos.

-¡Guau! –Exclama y el bote entero se bambolea por el impacto y todos aplauden, silban y gritan- ¡Eso salió mejor de lo que pensé! –las carcajadas de Suki le inundan los oídos y ya no existe sonido más perfecto. La mira y ella se queda seria, a duras penas conteniendo una sonrisa.

Él la baja sobre el bote que vuelve a tambalearse y ella le rodea el cuello con los brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Los espectadores desde cubierta aguardan, silenciosos, expectantes.

-Te… ves bien… -Y rompen a reír porque no saben quien de lo dos lo ha dicho primero.

-Te extrañé –dice ella, deteniéndose a centímetros de sus labios.

-Yo también –y le toma el rostro entre las manos y se besan mientras la audiencia rompe a reír.

No importa nada, a pesar a pesar del tiempo y la distancia han vuelto a encontrarse.

* * *

_N/A: Hola :) Hace cuanto que no subía algo mío eh... Mil años y medio. Espero que haya alguien del otro lado, y espero que lo haya disfrutado :)_

_Bueno, esto es mi aporte a la Semana Sukka que justo cacé en tumblr. Siempre he llegado tarde para todo, así que estoy muy nerviosa y realmente quise hacerlo bien esta vez, jaja espero que eso se note en el trabajo final._

_Puede que estén un poquito OOC pero no sé, para mí no, es decir, yo creo que es normal estar un poco inseguro si vas a ver al "amor de tu vida" tras un tiempo. Por lo menos a mí me pasa. Mi novio y yo estudiamos en ciudades diferentes, y a veces viene él y a veces voy yo... y sea cómo sea, yo entro en un estado de ansiedad y alteración que me pongo insoportable. No sé que hacer, me cambio veinte veces, no puedo comer, y cualquier cosa me afecta... Y creo que esto no les interesa. Perdón_

_Y nada, ya saben, si les gustó ya no está el botoncito del Go, ahora se puede escribir directamente en la misma página y nada. Vale todo desde conti please, hasta anda a traducir La caída... querida y dejate de payasadas :) _

_Que tengan un buen sábado :)_


	2. IndependenciaDependencia

**Sukka Week**

**Day 2 ****Prompt: Modern Day**

**Independencia-Dependencia**

* * *

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse suavemente lo despierta y se sienta en la cama sobresaltado. Está solo en la habitación y frunce el ceño ¿Por qué habría de levantarse Suki a esta hora? Sokka se levanta de la cama y empieza a agarrar algo de la ropa que yace desparramada por la habitación. Bostezando, se decanta por ponerse solo un par de pantalones y se detiene un segundo en la ventana abierta que filtra la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación.

La brisa de verano le acaricia la piel y lo relaja. Observa encandilado la fusión del mar con el cielo y a un par de adolescentes corriendo por la playa. Sonríe, hace un par de años él y Suki eran los que se perseguían a la luz de la luna.

-Suki, Suki -murmura y tras dar unos golpecitos sobre el alféizar de la ventana comienza el camino hacia la sala de estar. Ha sido un mes difícil y sabe donde encontrarla.

Desciende las escaleras ruidosamente, silbando bajito; todavía tiene los recuerdos de las acciones de esa noche sobre la piel y no puede evitar estar más feliz que preocupado. Sin embargo todo cambia cuando empuja la puerta vaivén y descubre la figura de Suki acurrucada en el sillón junto a la ventana, apretando con fuerza un almohadón contra el pecho, y una expresión mortalmente seria.

-Suki, Suki, ¿qué sucede? -Hay tal preocupación en su interior que no puede evitar que su voz se infecte de ella, corre junto a la ventana y se arrodilla frente a ella. Le toma las manos con las que arruga el almohadón y la mira fijamente pero ella desvía la vista a la ventana y empieza a hablar tan bajito que tiene que hacerse hacia adelante para escucharla claramente.

-Yo quería que fuera especial, esta noche -y hunde la cabeza en el hombro de Sokka que alza las cejas, sorprendido, y más aún cuando nota que empieza a humedecérsele la piel y distraído le acaricia la espalda.

Suki nunca lloraba y menos por algo tan tonto como quemar la comida, lo hacía mínimo cuatro veces por semana.

-Disculpa... no entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres, cariño? -La toma de los hombros e intenta que lo mire-. Definitivamente fue especial, una de las mejores bienvenidas que nos hemos dado... ¿no crees? -Y le guiña un ojo, lo que la hace sonreír.

Pero niega con la cabeza antes de volver a ocultarla contra el cuello de Sokka.

-Es que... no... yo... solo pensé que podía hacerlo... Nos casamos hace medio año y todavía no puedo hacer nada demasiado... doméstico -se lamentó.

Sokka a duras penas es capaz de contener una carcajada, así que no dice nada y la deja continuar. Apenas entiende qué le sucede a su pequeña esposa. Finalmente ella se incorpora, lo mira un momento y arruga la nariz y frunce la boca.

-Soy un desastre, no puedo manejar una casa sola. Y un dojo, y el trabajo. Pensé que podía pero olvidé pagar las cuentas, así que probablemente mañana no tendremos electricidad. Y arruino lo que sea que intento hacer comestible casi todo el tiempo y la lista es casi interminable, Sokka -se levanta y lo mira, ha soltado el almohadón que cae sin ruido al piso, le aprieta las manos con fuerza, pero no importa.

-Oye, yo tampoco he sido de gran ayuda últimamente. Estuve un mes fuera y ni siquiera lavé los platos como lo había prometido la semana antes de irme y la ropa sucia...

-Compré un lavavajillas -le interrumpe sin mirarlo.

-¿En serio? -Ella sonríe al percibir el alivio en su voz y lo mira asintiendo.

-El martes. Pero van a cortar la electricidad, así que no servirá de nada. Estoy de mala racha, ¿verdad? -suspira-. Creo que se me ha pegado tu mala suerte

-Puedes pararla ya -le dice él. No le gusta ver esta Suki pesimista, porque Suki no es así. El pesimista de la pareja es él, y nadie puede arrebatarle ese lugar-. Realmente, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Incluso antes de irme, estabas... tan... no eras tú. Es decir, a los dos nos afecta separarnos, pero tú insistías en hacer todo sola... y...

Ella posa una mano sobre sus labios y lo mira fijamente.

-Tú sabes que toda mi vida me las arreglé sola... Y pensé que me las podría arreglar con una casa también. Dios, construí una compañía casi sola, ¿por qué es tan difícil manejar una casa cuando solo somos dos? -Ella termina recostándose contra el sillón y mirando por la ventana. Los dos muchachos que antes se correteaban ahora están tirados panza arriba sobre la arena, muy juntos, y la chica tiene un brazo extendido hacia arriba, probablemente señalando las estrellas.

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres mi ayuda? -No puede dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Suki, feminista, luchadora incansable de la igualdad de los sexos, y quien le cambió completamente la manera de pensar acaso está diciéndole que quiere quedarse en casa como una manera de complacerlo? Eso no tiene sentido ni para él que fue el precursor del pensamiento.

-Es solo que...

-Eso parece un poco machista y...

-¡No, no! ¡NO! -apremia cuando él hace ademán de interrumpirla-. Es solo... que estás viajando muy seguido y quería mostrarte que puedo sobrevivir sola y que esta casa todavía puede ser un hogar incluso si solo estoy yo esperándote... -le sonríe y él corresponde.

Se levanta, sus rodillas crujen y él hace una mueca. Ella suelta una risita y también se levanta. Aprovecha a sentarse en el sillón que había ocupado y la sienta sobre su regazo, como cuando eran adolescentes, un par de años atrás cuando cansados de hablar y besarse, pero todavía sin estar preparados a ir más lejos, se quedaban quietos, Suki recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho y ambos contemplando el cielo fundiéndose en el mar por la ventana.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? -la voz de ella llega bajito, después de un rato de estar en silencio. Sokka quien le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello, se detiene un momento.

-Quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo -le dice finalmente y ella le da un puñetazo suave, pero él sabe que está colorada hasta las orejas.

-Eso es cursi incluso para ti.

-Es la verdad.

-Pero sabías que no puedo cocinar.

-Y tú sabías que yo pensaba que las chicas debían quedarse en casa... y que no debían enseñar defensa personal ni cuidando a altos mandatarios, porque creía que solo los hombres podían hacer esa clase de cosas.

La siente sonreír contra su pecho y sonríe también.

-Sí -admite-. Y tú cambiaste -y alza la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos que tanto ama.

-Y tú todavía puedes aprender a cocinar -insiste él-. Haces muy buenos desayunos, de verdad -continua cuando la escucha bufar, incrédula-. De verdad, es solo cuestión de práctica. Como todo en nuestras vidas –a ella se le colorean las mejillas al notar el brillo travieso que le ilumina la mirada.

-De verdad quería que esta noche fuera especial.

-Fue especial.

-Sí, pero no como yo quería. Te quedaste sin una gran cantidad de ropa de invierno, arruiné la comida que había pasado oda la tarde preparando y terminamos comiendo comida de la Nación del Fuego que tú pediste por teléfono. Fue especial porque fue exactamente igual a la serie de días en que estoy sobrepasada de trabajo y meto la pata una y otra vez -hace una mueca y ríe con amargura, y se recarga otra vez en su pecho.

-Fue especial, fuiste a buscarme al aeropuerto...

-Hace un mes que no te veía, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte al polo -masculla, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh! Acabo de recordar algo -advierte como crece la atención de Suki, ella es consciente de que él suele olvidar cosas realmente importantes-. Voy a pedirle a Papá que me deje ser el representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur en Ciudad República y le cederé a Katara el Polo Sur y...

-¡Vamos a vivir en Ciudad República! -Le interrumpe ella, alzando la cabeza y empezando a besarlo-. ¡Los dos juntos, todo el tiempo! -Sokka sonríe de oreja a oreja, ha captado el punto. No más viajes interminables al Polo Sur, contratarán a alguien más para planificar los detalles que faltan. Ahora será Ciudad República la que lo tendrá como ingeniero principal, y ella podrá asentarse en la sede central de la compañía, y estar más cerca de Zuko, el custodiado estrella.

Entre beso y beso, él sigue hablando.

-Y a mí me gusta la comida de la Nación del Fuego. Es picante, ácida, salada y dulce... como tú, tú eres picante, ácida, salada y dulce, a veces todo al mismo tiempo -y le da un beso largo que Suki corresponde con ganas.

Pero ella se aparta y le sonríe, le dedica una mirada especial y Sokka advierte que ella planea algo, finalmente se da cuenta que todo el malestar que ella carga cubre algo más grande, algo con lo que han soñado desde hace un tiempo y no puede creer que haya demorado tanto en sumar dos mas dos. Debió darse cuenta con los cambios de actitud tan abruptos de su mujer.

-¿Así que soy especial? -Inquiere ella, con una sonrisa pícara. Y el corazón de Sokka se infla un poquito.

-Sí. Les agradas a todos pero no todos pueden contigo todos los días... Eres especial a tu manera. Eres independiente, y quieres hacerlo todo sola, pero no hace falta. Yo estoy aquí para acompañarte en lo que sea.

-Tú también eres especial -le contesta ella con un hilillo de voz y los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. Pero voy a insistir con que quería que hoy fuera EXTRA ESPECIAL -lo mira de manera significativa, pero termina añadiendo-: Estoy esperando tu pie para explicarte por qué...

-¿Por qué? -Y sonríe y se le hace un nudo en el estómago. No quiere adivinar pero cree saber exactamente a dónde se dirige.

-Quería una noche especial, porque tengo algo importante para decirte. Algo muy especial -hace una pausa y Sokka sabe que ella está disfrutando de escuchar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Él aprovecha para tomarle la cara con las manos, entierra los dedos en su cabello, y pega la frente a la de ella.

-¿Suki, qué tratas de decir, mujer?

-Quería demostrar que puedo hacer todo para no que no tengas que sugerirme que deje de trabajar como Aang le pidió a Toph... -cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir se le escapa una lágrima-. Vas a ser papá -musita y se ríe al ver la cara de felicidad que pone.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Jamás bromearía con algo así. Se me quemó la comida porque me entretuve con Katara. Y despaché tu valija a quien sabe dónde porque me distraje pensando cómo contarte algo tan importante sin mi cena especial -confesó entre risitas.

-¡Por el amor de Tui y La, Suki! -La aprieta con fuerza contra sí y Suki se ríe-. ¡Esto es mucho mejor que la comida! ¡Me lo dijeras como me lo dijeras, la comida sería en lo último en lo que pensaría!

-¿En serio? -responde, un poco ahogada por el abrazo.

-¿Tan difícil de creer es? -Y al verle la cara-: No respondas a eso. Pero sí, ¡créeme que en estos momentos lo último que tengo en mente es comer! Tal vez comerte a ti, pero en serio. ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Y vamos a mudarnos! ¡Y a estar todos juntos!

-Es algo bueno que el bebé no tenga que comer hasta dentro de un tiempo largo. Tendré tiempo para practicar –se levanta del sillón y tira de él.

Sokka se levanta y la abraza reteniéndola en el lugar. Le acaricia el rostro, colocándole el cabello detrás de las orejas. La piel de Suki parece brillar a la luz de la luna y sonríe lo que le da más luz a su mirada.

-Me ofrezco como catador oficial de esas delicias futuras –echa un último vistazo por la ventana donde la parejita joven se besa apasionadamente y siente que ni siquiera tiene que envidiarles la juventud; la felicidad que siente le ha quitado un par de años de encima.

-No lo querría de otra manera –susurra y se pone en puntas de pie para besar al futuro padre de su hijo.

* * *

_¡Hola! La consigna de hoy es Modern Day, o contemporáneo o cómo prefieran traducirlo, y pues decidí meterme en una casa en Kyoshi como sería con algunos de los artilugios de hoy. Por alguna razón, imagino a Kyoshi como Hawai, y creo que Suki no es muy buena en las tareas domésticas, la imaginó cazando, lavando los platos y demás pero imagino que Katara es la encargada de la cocina mientras están en el templo. Sí, es una guerrera pero también una chica, y las chicas que no sabemos cocinar también existimos :P Todavía soy un poco nueva en escribir a Sukka, pero espero que lo estén disfrutando._

**Funny-life** y** Bell-Star** _MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR (¡Y agregar a favoritos! ¡Gracias! )_


	3. Mitsuki

**Sukka Week**

**Day 3 Moonlight**

* * *

**Mitsuki**

Suki suspiró mientras salía de la casa. Agradeció la luz de la luna llena que le permitía ver el camino, en su estado, no podía permitirse un paso en falso. Se paró de cara a su hogar y alzó la vista hacia arriba: solo vio las piernas de él colgando del alero del techo, por lo que adivinó que él estaba echado sobre las tejas y se llevó las manos a las caderas. Tendría que ir a buscarlo. Suspiró de nuevo y se miró, se acarició el abdomen prominente mientras sonreía con cierta amargura.

-Supongo que vamos a hacerlo, cariño -le dijo bajito a la vida en su interior y fue hasta un costado de la casa para emprender la subida.

Ella siempre trepaba un par de horas después de que él lo hacía; sabía que necesitaba su espacio así como también sabía que las cosas no pueden arreglarse sin hablar. Por alguna razón le costaba menos reunir el coraje durante la noche que durante el día. Un par de veces él le había confesado que la luna le hacía reflexionar

Y desde aquella vez no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Ridículo, verdad, celosa de la luna. Un espíritu tan lejano a ellos.

Trepó con sumo cuidado por la cerca de madera junto a la casa que la separaba de la del vecino. Se pegó a la pared y con una gracia adquirida subió al techo, sonrió y sintió que el bebé en su interior le daba una patadita como felicitación, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más. Llegó junto a Sokka y se recostó con él de panza al cielo, él la miraba con preocupación.

Probablemente si la hubiera escuchado antes de subir, él hubiera bajado para que ella no se arriesgara. Sokka se ponía cada vez más insoportable con ella cada mes que pasaba, incluso había sugerido que dejara de entrenar a las Kyoshi. Suki había prometido que lo pensaría y él le había dicho que esta vez hablaba en serio, que tanto movimiento podía resultar malo para el bebé y eso había derivado en la discusión que lo había llevado a él al techo.

-No deberías estar aquí -masculló él y ella se recostó a su lado, ignorándolo pero dejando ver que no le agradaban sus palabras con un ceño fruncido.

-Vine a buscarte, como siempre -y le tomó la mano que él tenía a un costado, se la apretó, pero él no respondió.

-Ya estaba por bajar -respondió él con frialdad y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra las tejas, volviendo toda su atención al firmamento.

Suki lo imitó, y encontró que la luna se veía más bella que nunca, toda redonda y plateada, compartiendo su luz con ellos y todo el mundo. Como si fuera una manera de evitar el tema de conversación que debía enfrentar sí o sí, su cerebro recordó todas las leyendas sobre la luna que había oído desde que era pequeña, todas hablaban de jóvenes hermosas que una vez al mes bajaban a la tierra para disfrutar con los mortales otro mes más de vida. Pero la última historia que había oído hablaba de una joven buena que se había sacrificado por su pueblo porque un espíritu maligno lo había atacado. Ella había ascendido a los cielos para que su pueblo pudiera pelear durante la noche y acabar con la amenaza.

Esa historia le gustaba a medias, aunque no podría explicar por qué si alguien lo preguntaba, pero estaba segura de que esa iba a ser la primera historia que le contaría a su bebé. Porque hablaba de una mujer valiente, alguien que entendía el valor del sacrificio. Como cuando ella y las demás guerreras habían decidido dejar Kyoshi para ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Volvió a apretar la mano de Sokka que ahora descasaba lacia sobre su panza, el bebé pateó y no necesitó ver la cara de su esposo para saber que tenía la misma sonrisa que ella. El enojo estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte? -Le preguntó Sokka volviendo la cabeza para mirarla, moviendo la mano de su abdomen para acariciarle el rostro-. Tú y ese bebé son lo más precioso que tengo... ¿por qué no me dejas cuidarte?

Suki sonrió con tristeza, no había manera de suavizar la verdad.

-No necesito que me cuides, Sokka. No estoy enferma, solo embarazada. Yo estoy bien, el bebé está bien, y el ejercicio no hace mal -con un brillo pícaro en la mirada hizo hincapié en el quid de la cuestión que los tenía ahí con la luna de testigo. Él la miró, y había tal tristeza en su mirada que a Suki se le acongojó el corazón.

Tras unos segundos Sokka volvió a mirar el cielo. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y sintió una puntada en el pecho. Quizás había llegado la hora de contarle, porque evidentemente ella no entendía. Y a pesar de que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y la distancia, a veces no podían evitar los malentendidos y Sokka en aquellos momentos no podía evitar pensar como sería no compartir la vida con Suki.

Tenía por seguro que las cosas serían muy diferentes si Yue nunca hubiera tenido que sacrificar su vida para salvarlos a todos. Creyéndosela un poco, digamos que no le costaba nada, podía imaginarse como el Príncipe consorte de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Probablemente como príncipe jamás le hubiera faltado nada, y con solo suspirar habría conseguido tener el mundo a los pies. Sokka entonces se preguntaba si quizás los beneficios que acarreaba el título excederían las responsabilidades. A veces recordaba a Zuko que se lamentaba con frecuencia que extrañaba con frecuencia viajar. Pero Sokka sabía que lo que verdad extrañaba Zuko era la libertad que brindaban esos viajes, la libertad de ir y venir, de hacer como quisiera sin tener que rendir cuentas a un consejo de nobles constipados y aburridos

Después pensaba que Yue era más que un título, él no era Hahn, él había notado que Yue era comprensiva y valiente. Pero también lo era Suki, y sabía que siempre volvía de una manera u otra a pensar en su esposa. Ella llenaba su vida y había llegado en el momento justo. Le había enseñado a valorar a las mujeres en la guerra, en la casa y en la vida, le había enseñado a no bajar los brazos, a seguir adelante y a usar la cabeza sin recurrir innecesariamente a las armas. Ella le daba paciencia cuando todo a su alrededor lo hacía explotar. Suki sabía exactamente cómo, cuándo y dónde estar. Siempre en el momento indicado, con la palabra, la acción correcta. Ya fuese para ayudarlos a cruzar un paso mortal, o para rescatarlos a todos cuando ella debía ser la rescatada, la protegida (como Yue lo había hecho).

Y quizás, pensaba entonces, todo fuera un juego del Universo en el que ellos eran las piezas que entretenían a los mandamases. Y quizás había hecho las cosas bien, porque el Universo lo había premiado dos veces en una vida con dos muchachas que valían más que las naciones a las que pertenecían.

Yue siempre tendría un lugar importante en la vida de Sokka pero tras instantes de cavilaciones Sokka siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Suki estaba en su vida porque era lo que su vida necesitaba, la pieza que completaba el rompecabezas que era él.

Suki vio a su esposo mirar la luna una última vez antes de girar la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Sabes que no te cambiaría por nada?

Ella sonrió. El enojo había cedido.

-¿Sabes que eso no me alejara del dojo? Soy la capitana –contestó.

Sokka suspiró pero le tomó la mano y la besó antes de apoyarla sobre su abdomen. El bebé pateó.

-Lo sé. Pero no lo querría de otra manera –y la miró.

Al ver sus ojos de cachorro abandonado Suki, finalmente se decidió a confesar lo que había meditado tras la estrepitosa subida al techo de su esposo.

-Pero prometo no entrenar. Solo supervisaré, por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé.

Él quiso festejar pero ella mantuvo su mano contra sí. Él rió y justo entonces se levantó una brisa y a Sokka le pareció escuchar la risa de Yue entre los árboles.

-Hubiera cerrado el trato por menos –le guiñó

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes –él se acercó para besarla pero ella escondió la cara.

-He pensado que quizás deberíamos llamar a la bebé…

-¿La? -Suki arqueó una ceja-. Desde que te enteraste del bebé no quieres siquiera considerar que será una niña.

Sokka sacudió la cabeza despacio, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues he decidido considerarlo y he estado pensando –levantó un dedo al verla abrir la boca y lo dejó despacio sobre sus labios para evitar que hablara-. He estado pensando –repite-, en algunos nombres. Sayumi, Mitsuki, Ayanami…

-Me gusta Mitsuki –interrumpió ella y Sokka asintió, feliz.

Suki observó el brillo de sus ojos y sabe que reflejan la misma felicidad que hay en los de ella. Y tal vez también el brillo de la luna.

-¿Y si es niño?

Sokka negó con la cabeza. Algo de haber sentido la presencia de Yue lo hizo pensar que esas dos mujeres que compartieron su corazón no serían las únicas valientes que habrán de colmarle la vida.

* * *

_Cada vez más cortitos, :( pero es que no me da el tiempo, la facultad y esas cosas feas que tengo que hacer en la vida real me absorben y tengo muy poco tiempo. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo y prometo que termino de pulir el día cuatro y lo subo, a mas tardar, esta madrugada. La próxima semana me voy a preparar con un año de anticipación. Estoy tratando de hacer algo así como una cronología... así que en el próximo ya Mitzuki habrá nacido, si no cambio de planes._

_Trivia: Mitsuki significa en japones bonita luna. Y no queda mal como título, eh? Ah y Sayumi significa mi princesita, porque sabemos que Sokka será muy cuida de su hija y Ayanami significa venida del cielo :) Quería marcar la diferencia entre Yue y Suki de manera simbólica supongo. Ella está y Yue se fue, o algo así._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber_

_GRACIAS BELL STAR Y FUNNY-LIFE, INFINITAMENTE, este fic, enteramente para uds :)_


	4. Hogar es donde está el corazón

**Sukka Week**

**Day 4 Prompt: Propuesta  
**

**Hogar es donde está el corazón  
**

* * *

Sokka suspiró, miró el documento sobre la mesa ante él, a sus hijas que aparecían de cuando en cuando en su campo de visión cuando cruzaban por la ventana del despacho del Señor del Fuego, a su esposa embarazada que acariciaba tranquilamente su panza mientras distraía a la más pequeña de sus hijas y finalmente al joven Señor del Fuego que esperaba su respuesta.

Zuko volvió a empujar el pincel y el tintero sobre la mesa, en su dirección pero Sokka lo ignoró. Todavía no. Tenía que pensar.

Cuando le había propuesto a Hakoda tomar el lugar de su padre en Ciudad República, Hakoda le había dicho que mejor se dedicara a disfrutar de la vida, que no se preocupara por esas cosas y que si quería se quedara en Kyoshi hasta que Mitsuki naciera y que luego se asentaran en el Polo Sur. Y lo habían hecho, era una nueva aventura que les presentaba la vida pero que por encima de todo les permitía estar juntos, por lo que la habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos. La pequeña familia se había adaptado maravillosamente a la tierra natal de la cabeza de la familia; aunque Suki a veces extrañaba Kyoshi e incluso la calidez de la Nación del Fuego, solía decirle que a ella le bastaba estar con él, aunque las noches duraran meses y el verano lo mismo que un suspiro.

Y después de Mitsuki, llegaron Ayanami, Yuzuki y finalmente Sayumi y la casa en el centro de la capital de la Tribu Agua se llenó de bullicio en menos de diez años; y ahora justo cuando había renunciado a pasar la herencia guerrera de su Tribu a un descendiente masculino, Suki lo había sorprendido en su cumpleaños con la noticia de que estaban otra vez en la dulce espera. Y hasta antes de embarcarse a Ciudad República, Yue no había dado señales para desmentir el presentimiento de Suki de que el bebé en su vientre era un varón.

Al ver a su familia, aunque sea de refilón a las niñas por la ventana corriendo con Oyuki, la hija de Zuko, no podía evitar que se le encogiera el corazón y se le ciñera el estómago. Tenía el futuro de todos en sus manos, y aunque Suki repasó con el los pro y los contra de la mudanza, que concluyeron que los pro son mayoría, o que quizás debieron aguardar antes de decirles que sí a Zuko y Aang y transformar su vida de un día para otro, sería su firma sobre el papel y en cierta forma aunque la decisión hay sido tomada de manera conjunta, si algo sale mal, él sería el culpable.

El palacete en el que estaban quedándose durante su estadía en la capital de la República de las Naciones pertenecía al Señor del Fuego, pero este había prometido cederlo si Sokka accedía a firmar de una buena vez la propuesta. Suki había estado encantada con el futuro obsequio de Zuko y se entretenía con Sayumi elgiendo alfombras y cortinas de un catalogo para decorar el palacete a gusto y paladar. Sokka oía la risa de Suki y las palabras a media lengua de su hija menor. Entonces, también escuchó el tamborileo de los dedos de Zuko sobre la mesa de caoba de su despacho y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Su viejo amigo le respondió con una mirada significativa, _es que no piensas firmar_.

-Estoy pensando -espetó ante el comentario silencioso.

-Nadie dijo nada -respondió el Señor del Fuego levantándose y yendo a jugar con Sayumi para que Suki pudiera acercarse a su esposo y convencerlo de que firme de una vez ese papel y así todos poder ir a cenar.

Zuko tomó a la pequeña Sayumi de los brazos de Suki que además se las arregló para meter un muñeco de la Avatar Kyoshi entre el pecho del Señor del Fuego y su hija. Le sonrió a manera de disculpa mientras él le respondía encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos a tus hermanas, eh, Sayumi? -le propuso y la niña asintió con los ojos como platos, un poco intimidada por ese hombre que casi nunca sonreía pero que contaba las mejores historias de todas.

Cuando desaparecieron, Suki se levantó con esfuerzo del sillón en el que había estado sentada y se apresuró a acercarse a su esposo que aún seguía tras el escritorio de caoba sin levantar la cabeza del documento aún sin firmar. Él no la vio hasta que ella estuvo frente al escritorio. Sokka extendió un brazo para que se pusiera a su lado, pero ella lo evitó y se colocó a su espalda, le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo y recargó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de él. Sintió que él sonreía y ella también sonrió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya puedo empezar a mandonear a Zuko para que me traiga muebles y comida de la Nación del Fuego? -Inquirió, divertida.

Sokka hizo una especie de mueca que su esposa no podía ver pero podía adivinar de años de verlo meter la pata y hacer explotar la cocina, o hasta hacía poco, el pequeño taller que había conseguido armarse donde compartía con Ayanami su pasión de inventar, diseñar y hacer volar las cosas por el aire.

-Vamos a extrañar, claro que sí –empezó al saber que lo retenía-. Pero es una nueva aventura en el camino, ¿y no extrañas las aventuras? –Antes de que pudiera contestar, ella agregó-. ¿No te quejas casi constantemente que Katara y Zuko tuvieron su propia aventura después de la Guerra? Hay diferentes clases de aventuras –terminó.

-Lo sé –dijo finalmente-, pero no sé –reconoció derrotado. Ella dio la vuelta para recostarse contra el escritorio y mirarlo. Su vientre abultado no le permitía agacharse a su altura así que Sokka se apartó para que pudiera sentarse sobre su regazo. Ella se sentó y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, él recargó la cabeza en su pecho-. ¿Qué tal si nos estamos equivocando? Mitsuki y Sayumi necesitan una maestra de agua control que les enseñe y no me parece correcto irnos cuando Sayumi acaba de descubrir que es una maestra agua. Y Ayanami y yo tenemos cientos de planes para mejorar el fuerte y el bebé… será el único en nacer en otro lugar –y luego calló, suspirando, por algún motivo, sus razones ya no sonaban tan inteligentes sino más bien, meras excusas que delataban el miedo que sentía de tener que dejar su hogar.

Suki le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su vientre de siete meses, cubriéndolas con las suyas. Pasaron un momento en silencio, hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

-Estaremos bien –dijo y él asintió-. Estaremos bien. No es como si tuviéramos que empezar de cero. Será… algo diferente… Tendremos trabajos diferentes… pero nos tendremos el uno al otro –sonrió-, y tendremos a los niños. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que dónde sea que tú estuvieras ahí estaría mi hogar y tú me dijiste que era lo mismo para ti?

-Sí, pero…

-En estos momentos –no lo dejó continuar-, yo siento que dónde sea que estén los niños, estará nuestro hogar. Y es una oportunidad, para todos. ¿Acaso no querías que Mitsuki y Yuzuki entrenaran como para entrar al torneo de Pro-Control? –Le guiñó un ojo.

Sokka quedó boquiabierto y se le colorearon las orejas, esa era una idea que habían empezado a imaginar con Zuko una vez que Oyuki resultó ser una maestra fuego, después de que Mitsuki mostrará habilidades para el agua control y Yuzuki sorprendiera a todos al crear su propio asiento de roca una tarde en el jardín de Tía Toph. Pero las respectivas esposas no debían saberlo y de repente, ahí estaba Suki, repitiendo sus ideas, y no parecía molesta. Algo no estaba bien, Sokka entornó los ojos y miró a su esposa tan lejos como los permitía su actual postura.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-¡Oh, por favor! Mitsuki y Oyuki son unas cotorras que creen que todo lo que ustedes hacen es digno de ser repetido y admirado, así que salió de la boca de tu querida hija la misma tarde que los escucharon hablando.

Sokka frunció la boca. Tenía que organizar una conversación con esas dos sobre la confidencialidad lo antes posible.

-Sokka, Sokka –su esposa lo picó en el ojo reclamando su atención-. ¿Vas a firmar? Tenemos hambre –presionó, haciendo puchero.

Sokka asintió lentamente y asió el pincel.

-Es solo…

-¿Estás pensando en tu papá?

-¿Cómo haces eso?

Suki miró por la ventana y se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Sus hijas trepadas al Señor del Fuego intentando voltearlo al piso para que no las llevara al comedor, mientras una decena de soldados miraba la escena sorprendidos sin saber cómo actuar.

-Años de práctica, supongo –respondió finalmente-. Sokka -le quitó la mano que sostenía el pincel y volvió a colocarla sobre su panza, especialmente en el lugar donde sabía el bebé volvería a patear-, él no estaba acostumbrado, y le tocó un momento de transición, difícil… lo que no quiere decir que la parte que nos corresponde vaya a ser fácil… -dudó, buscando las palabras correctas-, él quiso volver a casa, porque ya está cansado de los viajes. Por eso Iroh volvió a la Capital, porque es su hogar, donde desea descansar y estar sus últimos días. Pero ambos son héroes, y han podido con todo y tu padre solo necesita descansar, se recuperara.

-Yo no quiero que esto me agote tanto que terminé alejándolos a ti y a los niños –musitó, expresando por primera vez el miedo que había surgido desde la carta de su padre que lo invitaba a tomar su lugar en el Consejo de Ciudad República, porque su salud lo necesitaba-. Yo quise venir con él, ¿recuerdas? Cuando tú estabas en Kyoshi y yo viajaba del Polo a Kyoshi, de aquí a Kyoshi, y habíamos hablado de mudarnos. Y primero pensé en tomar su lugar, pero él me pidió que me hiciera cargo de la Tribu y luego, cuando sus cartas se hicieron más y más escuetas, le pedí que me dejara acompañarlo, pero me respondió que tenía una familia… y que luego entendería…

Suki levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro a su esposo; él se recargó en su palma y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Donde sea que estés tú, nosotros vamos a estar –y como si ese fuera el pie que estaba esperando, el bebé pateó tan fuerte que Suki reprimió un quejido-. Y alguien aquí está de acuerdo conmigo… Pero en parte, solo es tu decisión. Tú serás el representante de la Tribu en el Consejo, y, si bien, es un gran honor, no quita las responsabilidades –se levantó y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él-. Nosotros, todos, iremos a donde tú vayas, somos una familia, casi que un ejército, -rió ahogadamente y él sonrió-, y estamos unidos ante todo. Nuestro hogar será donde sea que estemos todos… -Le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó hacia la puerta-. Y ahora me voy, ya cumplí con mi parte y muero de hambre. Y tu hijo empezará a comerme a mí si no ingiero algo. Te espero en el comedor con el resto del batallón –y con eso salió de la habitación con toda la rapidez que su estado le permitía.

Sokka asió el pincel y antes de darse cuenta corría por el pasillo para alcanzar a su esposa antes de que doblara en una esquina. La cogió de la mano y le susurró al oído.

-Ya puedes empezar a mandonear a Zuko todo lo que quieras.

El rostro de su esposa se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_Me gustaría que alguien me dijera si están muy OOC mis tipos :P Trato de hacer a Sokka cómico, pero ... no sé, en mi opinión, muchas veces su comicidad recae en la comedia física, y no me da el cuero para andar tirandole melones por la cabeza._

_Bueno, en mi opinión Zuko y Suki se hicieron amigos mientras ella lo custodia en La Promesa, y Sokka, tras la guerra y cuando supera los celos por tener a su novia tan lejos y a Zuko tan cerca de ella, fortalece el vínculo y terminan grandes compinches :) Pensamiento totalmente influenciado por La Promesa y el póster Viejos amigos. Soy una persona influenciable, je._

_En cuanto a los retoños de Sokka y Suki capaz que me inspiré en La Venganza de Ozai de Fandomme, pero también recuerdo un headcanon que decía que ellos no querían un niño o dos, sino un ejercito y esta fue mi pequeña manera de demostrar que estoy de acuerdo. Damas y Caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles a Mitsuki (bonita luna) Ayanami (venida del cielo), Yuzuki (luna tierna) y Sayumi (mi princesita) conformando en el sector femenino. Y contamos con la no mención del futuro Arashi (tormenta. ¿Qué? El tipo va a estar entre medio de un grupo de mini guerrreras, necesita personalidad, Suki sabía eso al elegir el nombre ;]). Ah, y de la participación especial de Oyuki (reina de las nieves percibieron la indirecta? :P) Y a la aventura que tuvieron Zuko y Katara fue mi especie de tributo a La Caída del Loto Blanco, yo sé que eso va a terminar bien ;)_

_Gracias funny-life por el review del capítulo anterior. Y a Bell Star por el aguante tuitero :)  
_


	5. Escondidas

**Disclaimer**: A:LLA **no** me pertenece. Acostumbrada a que alguien más lo ponga por mí y yo a traducirlo, se me olvidó ponerlo. Pero lo daba por sabido, así que no me demanden :)

* * *

**Sukka Week **

**Day 5 Prompt: Festival **

**Escondidas**

* * *

Cada vez que había un Festival en cualquier nación, una celebración de cualquier naturaleza, o siquiera un baile, Sokka le daba a Suki algo de tiempo para que se escondiera antes de salir a buscarla. Algunos podían considerarlo infantil y tonto, pero ellos siempre esperaban las fiestas con ansias para divertirse sanamente y sin preocupaciones.

Era una tradición que había empezado muchos años atrás en la Celebración del Día del Avatar que coincidió con su décima cita. Suki había desaparecido del lado de Sokka por simple casualidad y él había pasado unas tres horas buscándola frenéticamene. Pero la alegría del reencuentro, y un poquito del alcohol en sangre, les había hinchado el corazón por el resto de la velada y habían decidido hacerlo otra vez. Pensaban que era algo romántico que le brindaba una especie de emoción a la relación.

De acuerdo a Sokka era una forma infalible de usar instintos y cerebros para ubicar a la mujer de su vida entre miles de personas, mientras que Suki disfrutaba de un momento a solas sin niños y esposo, disfrutando del festival sin tener que preocuparse como aquella primera vez que se había "perdido".

Ella se escondía y él la buscaba sin ninguna clase de ayuda, ni siquiera podía acudir a sus hijos, aunque intentó en vano más de una vez convertirlos en sus pequeños espías; y una vez que la encontraba no se separaban por el resto de la noche. Recorrían la celebración de la mano, cuidando a los niños y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

* * *

_Me parece que esto apenas es poquito más que un drabble. Espero que les haya gustado. Mañana voy a subir el Día 6 (Baile) y el miércoles terminamos con Práctica! :D ¡Gracias_ funny-life y bell-star por comentar! :D _¡Y_ SukiKyoshi11 _por agregar la historia a favoritos!_ :)


	6. Baila conmigo

**Sukka Week**

**Day 6 Prompt: Baile**

**Baila conmigo**

* * *

-¡Baila conmigo! -ella se aleja de él, tropieza y a duras penas consigue no caer. Pero se ríe como tonta y termina cayendo o como diría ella sentándose con poca gracia en el medio del camino, que lleva a su casa de Kyoshi y que queda justo frente al mar. Está ahora en una curva del camino, lo que puede ser bastante peligroso de no ser porque no hay tránsito por la noche y todo el pueblo está en la celebración que acaban de abandonar-. ¡Sokka! -le grita y él corre a su lado. Suki lo tira de la manga con fuerza y él se sienta finalmente a su lado-. Quédate conmigo -su voz ha perdido el tono de mando de la frase anterior y recarga la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sokka es consciente de que ambos están sentados en el medio del camino pero realmente no importa. Kyoshi no es Ciudad República; nadie transita ese camino a la mitad de la noche. Están en una calle no muy angosta de Kyoshi y acaban de salir de la ceremonia de investidura de su hija como Capitana de las Guerreras Kyoshi. Ambos están que rebosan de felicidad pero Suki está tan cansada que han decidido salir; pero Sokka sabe que en realidad todo lo que ella quiere es un momento a solas para llorar, al igual que él, por su pequeña que ya no es tan pequeña. Es ya una joven mujer, una joven guerrera.

-¡Baila conmigo! -Y además Suki está un poquito alegre. Se para y se apresura unos pasos más hacia adelante, colocándose claramente en la cima de la curva que hace la montaña, tambaleándose hacia una posible caída para nada agradable. Y se ve tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, Sokka se detiene unos momentos a admirar su figura.

-Eres hermosa -le dice y la ve ruborizarse. Sin importar que ya hayan pasado más de diez años juntos: todavía puede hacerla sonrojar.

-Basta -le corta ella-, y baila conmigo, oh, poderoso guerrero, padre de Ayanami que es la hija de una poderosa guerrera -bromea arrastrando las palabras y Sokka puede ver como una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

Él se levanta sin pensarlo dos veces y le toma la mano, coloca la izquierda de ella sobre su hombro y él pone la suya en la cintura de su esposa.

-¿Qué haces? -Pregunta Suki confundida-. Esto no es bailar -intenta apartarse pero él es más fuerte.

-Zuko me habló de este baile. Dice que es nuevo. Ha intentado hacer bailar a su gente y este es fácil y lo suficientemente elegante como para que les guste de inmediato -le explica mirándola dentro de sus brillantes ojos azules. Son tan brillantes que se queda sin palabras por un momento.

Ella eructa devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Demasiado awamori* -sonrie avergonzada-. Perdón.

Él suelta una carcajada.

-Está bien. No es la primera vez que me pasa -con Toph Bei Fong de amiga y padre de un ejército de niños, realmente no es la primera vez.

Sin que ella se de cuenta, el empieza a moverse. Tras un momento, cuando se mueve más obviamente, Suki pregunta:

-¿Estamos balanceándonos?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué estamos balanceándonos?

_¿Por qué siempre elige palabras tan largas? _Y quizás él también está un poquito alegre y mareado por la ocasión.

-Porque así es como se baila. O algo así -responde finalmente y la hace girar en el lugar para luego atraerla contra él. Ella recarga la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Me gusta -admite mientras trata de no empaparle la camisa con las lágrimas.

-Sabía que te gustaría -le responde antes de darle un beso en el pelo mientras siguen bailando a la luz de la luna en la mitad del camino.

* * *

*El _**awamori**_ (泡盛) es una bebida alcohólica nativa y única de Okinawa, Japón. En Okinawa también se le llama "sake isleño" (島酒_shima-zake_), o "isla" (島 _shima_).

* * *

_N/A: Hola, gente que quizás esté del otro lado. Espero les haya gustado, :) Esta viñeta salió luego de que volví de la fiesta del día del estudiante. Y mañana el gran final, o algo así, jaja._

_¡Gracias _Pepe-In-Mars_ por seguir la historia! :D_


	7. No es una práctica

**Sukka Week**

**Day 7 Prompt: Práctica**

**No es una práctica**

* * *

Esto no es una práctica, no es un entrenamiento. Es de verdad. Los mismos soldados con los que entrenan con frecuencia son los mismos que ahora intentan abrir una brecha en el salón principal y tomarlas como prisioneras. La puerta no resistirá mucho y lo sabe. Pero no puede pensar por encima del ruido y la imagen de una de sus hijas, la de nueve años que parece tan pequeña y frágil, a su lado.

Teme por ella porque los soldados no la perdonarán. Las tomarán a ambas como prisioneras porque quieren llegar hasta Zuko y su hija, la heredera actual al trono de la Nación del Fuego; y Suki y Sayumi son meros estorbos en el camino. Esos soldados, aparentes aliados, resultaron ser parte de una rebelión que les llevó más tiempo del esperado en descubrir; y ahora, una vez expuestos, no tienen nada que perder. Suki recobra la compostura en un segundo.

-¡Sayumi! -Grita corriendo hacia la pared opuesta. Presiona ciertos lugares clave y no ve pero sabe que los ojos llorosos de Sayumi están como platos de la sorpresa cuando la pared cede revelando un pasadizo secreto. Pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones-. Este túnel te llevará a casa. Busca a tu hermano y hermanas. Diles a Mitsuki o a Yuzuki que los lleven a donde ellas ya saben. Si Lady Ursa no está allí, esperan hasta que ella llegue. No se muevan, ¿entendido?

Sayumi sacude la cabeza.

-Quiero quedarme, yo... yo puedo ayudar -al principio su voz se quiebra, pero cuando termina la frase tiene la misma determinación que su padre.

-No -saca un par de abanicos de su cinturón y tras pensarlo por una fracción de segundo le entrega uno-. Necesito que mantengas a tus hermanas juntas. Y Arashi te hara más caso a ti que a Mitsuki.

-Pero... -la puerta hace un ruido que anuncia que pronto va a ceder y Sayumi queda sin habla.

Suki aprovecha la oportunidad y empuja a su hija al pasadizo.

-¡Corre! -Ordena y cierra la puerta antes de que pueda protestar. Luego suspira y trata de quitar el rostro asustado de su hija de su mente mientras se dirige a la ventana. Intenta abrirla pero está cerrada herméticamente, y se percata de que el gran salón está en el segundo piso, pero es la única salida viable. _Aquel(la) que pelea y corre vive para pelear otro día_. Cierra el abanico y lo guarda en la cintura. Y cuando se está preparando para correr hacia la ventana y saltar al vacío, un puño salido de la nada rompe el vidrio. Grita y los soldados se detienen a escuchar. Suki extiende el abanico y espera a que el intruso entre. Está segura de poder derribarlo pero es el rostro sonriente de Sokka el que aparece y siente que el corazón le vuelve a latir.

Ha venido a rescatarla. Otra vez.

Sokka entra ruidosamente al salón y la abraza, con fuerza.

-¿Planeabas divertirte sin mí? -Bromea contra su oído y se aparta guiñando un ojo. Le da una espada antes de desenvainar la propia. Se pone en posición y le dedica una última mirada jueguetona pero mortalmente seria a la vez-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo -pronuncia sin voz y se acomoda a su lado.

Los dos pueden con todo. Esos soldados no tienen oportunidad.

* * *

**N/A**_: Y con esto cierra la Semana Sukka, que gracias a la facultad se me hizo un mes. Esto es más bien el comienzo, la mitad, más bien, de un AU que tengo en la cabeza hace varios años, pero como soy haragana y no muy buena para desarrollar ideas sueltas, ahí quedó una muestra... Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Gracias_ **Pepe-In-Mars **y **Funny-Life** _por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! Y sumo a _**Bell-Star **_y su pm y compañía tuitera y a _**SukiKyoshi11**_ para agradecerles a las cuatro por haber comentado, agregado la historia a favoritos o darle follow. Dado que hace mucho no publicaba algo mío, ni me sentaba a escribir, significa muchísimo para mí saber que del otro lado había gente leyendo y que encima les gustaba lo que leían. _

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
